


Varie dichiarazioni del terzo tipo

by AkaneMikael



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Colin ha appena concluso Animali Fantastici e ha fatto alcune interviste con Ezra, che Jared ha visto. Gli ci vuole ben poco per capire che ha combinato il suo ragazzo. Chiaramente non rimarrà in disparte senza far nulla!





	

VARIE DICHIARAZIONI DEL TERZO TIPO

[](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/c8/8e/80/c88e80625d08f501095c08f7f4176bf0.jpg)

  
  
Le dita leggere scivolano sulla sua nuca, si infilano fra i capelli e solleticano leggere, massaggiando lievi scendendo sul collo. Ad una aggiungo l’altra e le separo sul suo collo. Lui si rilassa subito abbandonando la testa in avanti, come un gatto che fa le fusa.   
Continuo allargando le mani, lo prendo bene e lo massaggio sulle spalle, dolcemente, sensuale. I brividi lo ricoprono, ormai conosco il suo corpo, la reazione sotto la pelle è inconfondibile.   
Non dice nulla, ma sta immobile e sa che non servono parole.   
Però io parlo lo stesso, piano, sussurro sensuale, come quando canto certi pezzi.   
\- Hai finito con gli impegni per Animali Fantastici? - Chiedo come sembrasse una domanda normale, per sapere quanto tempo avremo in questo prossimo periodo.   
\- Mmm… non lo so… - Al momento la sua testa non è connessa, è colpa delle mie mani che sapienti gli provocano piacere. Così risalgo sul collo e lo massaggio anche lì coi pollici.  
\- E dimmi… - Mi chino e gli sussurro all’orecchio. Lui tende i muscoli delle gambe e irrigidisce la schiena. Sogghigno. - Com’è Ezra? - Appena lo nomino lui trattiene il fiato e gira leggermente la testa verso di me, ma nell’esatto istante in cui lui borbotta uno stranito ‘eh?’, le mie dita cominciano a stringere sul suo collo come a strozzarlo.   
Beh, senza ‘come’.   
È proprio quello che sto facendo.   
\- Jay! - Comincia a gridare prendendomi i polsi, cerca di togliermi le mani ma faccio sufficiente forza, anche se lui non è così debole. Però le mie dita affondano nella sua carne ed è fortunato che le mie unghie sono corte. Altrimenti lo graffierei per bene. - AHIA MA SEI PAZZO?! - Grugnisce divincolandosi, io lo stringo e lo trattengo con forza.   
\- Ti lascio se lo ammetti! -   
\- Cos’è, sei ancora calato nella parte del Joker? - Chiede ruggendo.   
\- Ammettilo! - Insisto senza mollare la presa, il tono da comando.   
\- MA COSA!? -   
\- Che ti sei fatto Ezra! -   
\- E devi strozzarmi per saperlo? - Quando lo dice capisco che per lui non c’è niente di strano, così mi parte l’embolo e lo lascio per dargli uno scappellotto sulla nuca di quelli potenti.   
Colin si gira di scatto rimanendo seduto sul divano davanti a me, si massaggia torvo la nuca e poi il collo dove i miei segni rossi si vedono.   
\- Lo ammetti così senza pudore? - Dico seccato con la voglia di picchiarlo a sangue!  
Lui alza le spalle.   
\- E che c’è di male? - Spalanco gli occhi e li alzo al cielo ridendo ironico.   
\- Ma figurati, nulla! Tanto io e te siamo solo due che scopano ogni tanto, no? E che si sentono ogni giorno per telefono! E che comprano le cose uguali per sport! - La cosa delle robe uguali l’ho iniziata io, ma lui passivamente ha indossato sempre tutto quello che gli mandavo.   
Colin mi fissa stanco e incredulo.   
\- Sei fottutamente fuori, tu! -   
Ma non fa cenno di alzarsi o di afferrarmi, così incrocio le braccia al petto offeso e mi appoggio con il sedere dietro al divano, a separarci lo schienale, gli do la schiena.   
Non faccio mai scenate, mai. Però solitamente non mi fa sapere se va con altri, è una cosa che odio sapere. Non ci siamo vietati niente, anche perché a Colin non puoi vietare nulla, è la volta che lo perdi. Però gli ho imposto di non farmi mai sapere niente di quel che fa al di là di me.   
E per lui va bene. Figurati. Finché non gli vieto qualcosa…   
Però ora sapere con chi è andato mi manda fuori di testa, tanto che vorrei picchiarlo ancora. Cerco di calmarmi, ma lui non mi aiuta.   
\- L’hai detto tu che posso fare quello che voglio purché non te lo dica. Anche tu lo fai. Insomma, mica vai solo con me! Ti fai un sacco di donne! - La cosa lo irrita! Oh, ma che piacere sentire che è irritato!  
\- E indovina perché lo faccio? - Chiedo rivolgendomi di nuovo verso di lui seccato. Lui mi guarda offeso come un bambino irascibile e si accende subito una sigaretta.   
\- Perché sei uno stronzo! - Che risposta geniale. Lui liquida tutto così! Facile per lui, no?   
\- E ti piace? -   
\- No! - Risponde subito come se dicessi un’eresia, del tipo ‘ma che me lo chiedi a fare, sei scemo?’. Il piacere mi invade mentre realizzo che i miei tentativi di farlo ingelosire hanno funzionato.   
\- Perciò ora sai cosa provo! -   
\- Ma io non ti ho mai fatto sapere con chi andavo, tu lo spiattelli ogni volta a tutto il mondo! - Sbuffa il fumo fuori, è arrabbiato e questo mi fa infuriare ancora. Lui osa arrabbiarsi!  
\- Io lo faccio perché so che tu vai con altri! E per non sentirmi l’amante coglione che aspetta di incontrare il proprio pezzo di merda, vado con altri o altre! -   
\- Ma me lo fai sapere! - Il litigio continua, con lui non ne esci, non ci ragioni, sembra che non voglia mai capire un cazzo di proposito.   
\- Sì che te lo faccio sapere! Perché magari un giorno la pianti di andare con altri! -   
\- Ma mi hai detto che non te ne frega! -   
\- Ho detto che non me lo devi far sapere! - Mi stacco dopo questi botta e risposta che possono essere eterni, mi giro verso di lui, sempre separati dallo schienale del divano, mani ai fianchi, aria da divo che mi viene spontanea. Lo fisso seccato.   
\- Avanti, dimmi perché con Ezra? - Lui alza gli occhi al cielo esasperato.   
\- Perché vuoi sapere proprio di lui? - Mi stringo nelle spalle, lui continua a tirare il fumo nervoso e a battere il piede per terra.   
\- Perché lui è giovane e carino, è bello come una donna, bello come pochi, secondo me. Diverso dagli altri. - Forse sono troppo dettagliato.   
Ma che spiegazione è?   
Lui però pare capirlo subito e si mette in ginocchio sul divano, rivolto verso di me. Il bacino appoggiato allo schienale, le mani si prendono al bordo alto e si protende verso di me con aria maliziosa e maligna. Da bastardo autentico. Ha quella luce che mi distrugge.   
Un’ondata di eccitazione mi invade e tutto sta andando a quel paese.   
\- Oh, ti senti oscurato? - Spalanco gli occhi, so che quando lo faccio parlo da solo, però mi viene spontaneo. - Colpito, eh? - La sigaretta fra indice e medio, abbandonata. Il fumo sale, lo odio.   
\- Non dire sciocchezze. È solo che non capisco perché lui. -   
\- Perché è bello. - Risponde mettendo di proposito il dito nella piaga, torturandomi. Adesso lo uccido. - E poi mi idolatrava. Mi venerava. Sono il suo sogno erotico proibito da quando ha capito cos’è un’erezione. - Va nei dettagli, ma che bravo.   
\- Così hai deciso di dargli il suo premio speciale per la parte che ha recitato così bene in Animali! - Non è arrabbiato, è sempre più divertito. Lo ammazzo. Si prende gioco di me. Gli piace che sono geloso ed io odio esserlo, però ormai è andata e non so come rimediare.   
E lui è a torso nudo. I suoi tatuaggi si mostrano a me, li conosco a memoria.   
\- Sì, una cosa simile… quando hai tanto a che fare con uno così bello che ti sbava dietro e ti guarda in quel modo… prima o poi ti scappa. A te non è mai successo? - Mi stringo nelle spalle.  
\- A te scappa in ogni caso. Non lo sai tenere nei pantaloni! - Dico acido muovendomi per allontanarmi, ma poi mi prende il polso al volo e mi tira a sé, finisco di nuovo contro il divano, contro di lui.   
Le sue mani subito sul mio culo a tenermi stretto. Stronzo arrogante. Mi guarda con aria di sfida, sa che non ho voglia di oppormi.   
\- Pensavo di non dovertelo far sapere… - Risponde provocante, cercando la mia bocca. Sono più alto di lui perché sono in piedi, per cui se non mi chino non ci baceremo. Ma lui è arrogante, sa che ci baceremo.   
\- Com’è stato farti Ezra? - Chiedo invece, forse per mettermi alla prova.   
Lui alza le spalle. - Avanti… - Lo esorto ancora.   
Sospira e con gli occhi socchiusi mi scruta febbrile, mentre la voglia cresce e si vede. La sigaretta si spegne sul filtro che gli rimane fra le uniche due dita che non stringono il mio culo. Ma poi sento anche quelle, perciò deduco che l’abbia bellamente fatta cadere a terra.   
Apro le labbra e gliele faccio sentire, ma non gliele do. E lui ci muore qua, per un momento.   
\- Piacevole. - Dice alla fine sperando che mi accontenti. Indietreggio con la testa e lui sbuffa. - Ha un futuro. In ogni senso. Però preferisco l’originale! - A questo mi aggrotto senza capire, è come se sragionasse per un momento. Lo fisso senza capire e lui seccato che non ci arrivo subito guarda in alto e rotea gli occhi. - Oh, andiamo! Vado con quelli che mi ricordano te, coglione! Quelli che hanno qualcosa di te. Magari il colore degli occhi o il tipo di bellezza o… non so, qualcosa! - E si spreca a spiegarlo bene. Sono sconvolto. Ma ancora di più di quel che sta dicendo.   
\- Col, questa è una dichiarazione, lo sai? - Fa una smorfia scocciata.   
\- Lo so bene, che cazzo credi? Per questo non volevo dirlo! - Risponde come un bambino.   
Alla fine non resisto e sorrido intenerito, mi decido a circondargli il collo con le braccia e mentre una botta di calore sconvolgente mi assale, mi rischiaro subito.   
\- Quindi ti piaccio ancora? - Che poi si finisce lì. Se poi un giorno andando con altri smetterà di venire con me? Se poi non gli piacerò più? Però se stringo la presa con lui è peggio, perciò non posso far altro che aspettare che si degni di piombarmi in casa.   
Avvicino la bocca alla sua, lentamente, e lentamente per lui è come se tornasse il sereno. Malizioso come solo lui sa essere, con quella luce terribile nello sguardo. La luce che mi ha fatto perdere la testa. La luce che dice ‘adesso ti mangio’.   
Apre le labbra assaporando le mie, io esito proprio quando ci sfioriamo, aspettando la sua risposta.   
\- Mi fai sempre impazzire come il primo fottuto giorno del cazzo. - E la sua poesia è epica come sempre. Col sorriso lo bacio, le lingue si intrecciano ancora prima che le bocche si uniscano del tutto, le apriamo bene per avere più accesso uno all’altro.   
Le sue dita vanno sotto i miei pantaloni larghi dallo stile improponibile come sempre, sorride realizzando che non porto biancheria intima e si infila fra le mie natiche, alla ricerca del mio ingresso che trova in un attimo. Con prepotenza mi penetra con le dita, mentre mi inarco per aiutarlo ad entrare come gli pare. Mi piego verso di lui, il bacio si fa più intenso.   
Dio, mi fa impazzire.   
Ed io faccio impazzire lui.   
Le mani corrono fra le sue gambe, gli apro i jeans, cosa nella quale ormai sono abile.   
Glielo tiro fuori, lo tocco e lo stuzzico fino a che geme nella mia bocca. Il suo modo di baciare fa girare la testa, non ti fa respirare. Sembra più porno quello che facciamo nelle nostre bocche.   
Però quando geme si stacca, si mette in piedi e salta al di qua del divano, venendo dalla mia parte. Mi abbassa i pantaloni che vanno ai miei piedi in un attimo, infine mi piega in avanti e senza troppi complimenti, mi entra dentro.   
Mi appoggio allo schienale, lo afferro e mi spingo verso di lui. Mi tiene per i fianchi ed è un istante. Non ci mette molto a trovare la giusta via ed il giusto ritmo. Si muove subito bene e subito comincia a piacermi. Subito il mondo sparisce, mentre i nostri gemiti riempiono l’aria.   
Forse è per questo che andiamo avanti da tanti anni.   
Perché ci facciamo ancora impazzire in qualche modo.   
Aumenta le spinte così come i gemiti che sono sempre più forti. I colpi possenti vanno in profondità fino a che non tocca quel punto che mi fa impazzire, i brividi iniziano a partire e febbrile mi masturbo. La concomitanza delle due cose mi fa dimenticare anche che sono in piedi.   
Lui continua quel movimento, a spingere lì con intensità. Mi fa venire. Poi mi prende con una mano sul collo, è una cosa che gli piace in modo particolare. Mi prende lì e si perde in me.   
Poco dopo anche lui viene.   
Le sue braccia forti mi circondano la vita, mi tira su contro di sé ed io mi appoggio. Giro la testa verso la sua, le bocche si trovano, ansimiamo insieme, gli occhi chiusi, sudati e sfiniti, ma eccitati, pieni di brividi che ci attraversano. I corpi inconsistenti ancora per un po’. Oh Dio, grazie.   
\- Lo sai che anche se scopo con altri sei unico. Perché gli altri sono una fottuta volta. Tu sei sempre. - E questo vale come il ‘ti amo’ più romantico di tutti. Non voglio che mi dica altro. Sorrido sulla sua bocca, la intreccio alla sua, poi apro gli occhi e ci guardiamo intensamente.   
\- Continua a non farmi sapere con chi vai. Ma continua a tornare. - Da parte mia non posso essere da meno. Ma la mia scenata di oggi per lui è stato il ‘ti amo’ più spontaneo.   
Lui sogghigna soddisfatto e annuisce, poi suggelliamo tutto con un altro bacio.  
Stare con lui non è facile. Ma è la cosa più bella della mia vita. 


End file.
